Lauren's Little Secret
by rabbithutch64
Summary: A series of events following Lauren Adams. This is similar to my other story, which mostly follows James Adams. This story contains Scat, a very controversial fetish which is displeasing to many. Don't read it if you don't want intimate details of scat play.
1. Lauren and Bethany

Set in the middle of The Fall, during James' birthday celebrations.

_

Lauren was shattered after the adrenaline-fuelled go-karting, which they were doing to celebrate James' 15th birthday. But at least now, after a hot shower probably exceeding the melting point of steel, she was cosy and relaxed. She was lying on a soft bed in her room which was just a bit better than her one on campus. Bethany was in the shower and Lauren could see the steam curling up from under the door.

Her mind wandered to Bethany and her body, and how it felt. Lauren and Bethany had known each other were bisexual for a while, but no one else knew. Not even Rat, Lauren's boyfriend. This relationship truly was top-secret, and Lauren had already done 'things' with Bethany. Bethany had a fetish which she'd revealed to Lauren already, and while Lauren didn't share it she was more than happy to do what her friend wanted. Lauren also had a fetish, but this was one which Bethany didn't know about. Until now.

Lauren opened the unlocked bathroom door. Bethany turned off the shower, and saw it was Lauren.

"Can't you see I'm showering here?" She giggled.

"Yes, but I had a thought..."

"Go on."

"You know how you like feet? Well, I have a fetish of my own. I like shit."

The look on Bethany's face was one of surprise, but not disgust. This made Lauren a bit more confident.

"Yeah, uh, I have a scat fetish. I want to try it out sometime. That's all I had to say."

"I haven't met anyone with a scat fetish before, and I haven't really thought of it. But I'll do anything once..." Bethany said, her words measured.

"Really? You would?" Said Lauren anticipatingly.

"Yeah, for sure. And if I like it, maybe we can do it again!" Bethany said, with a wink.

"Well... do you want to do it now?" Lauren asked.

"I did have a lot of food yesterday. I think it's about done cooking."

"Well doesn't that just sound delicious!" Squealed Lauren happily, as she moved to place her head on the toilet.

Head back, she could see Bethany's plump-but-not-fat behind reverse into view, like a garbage truck about to dump its contents. Lauren could see the dark patch of skin around Beth's puckered asshole, with a dusting of recently grown hair surrounding the area. Bethany's arse kept growing in size until it almost filled Lauren's view. Lauren could see every detail, like how smooth her cheeks were, and how the ring itself was just a tinge lighter than the darkened skin in the valley. She could also smell the stale scent of dried shit, though she could see none.

Bethany was not very tall, so she didn't need to squat much to gently place her hole on Lauren's nose. She didn't want to sit down or put too much weight on Lauren's head, otherwise it might hurt her.

Lauren could feel the fine hairs tickling her nose, the warmth of Bethany's body and the squirming of her muscles inside. She could smell Bethany's musk, and wondered when she had last taken a shit. Lauren tried to push her nose deeper, but her soft nose just bent down. So instead she began to nuzzle the soft and sensitive area. Bethany felt this and responded with a giggle, before letting out a small trumpeting fart. It only had a light smell, and the vibrations of Bethany's asshole were wonderful against Lauren's nose. Bethany shuffled back, until her pussy, also with a light dusting of dark hair, was sitting softly over Lauren's mouth. Lauren poked her tongue up and gave a little lick. Gradually she gave bigger licks, building up. Bethany began to make a quiet but reassuring moaning sound, which told Lauren she was doing the right thing. After a minute of this, Bethany interrupted the tongue massage.

"Here it comes!" She said excitedly.

Lauren felt a wetness spread across her face, and she opened her mouth as the stream of Bethany's pee got stronger. Lauren's mouth was filled quickly with the bitter tasting fluid, and she hurriedly began to gulp it down as some began to overflow from the sides of her mouth, into the toilet. Bethany's piss was hot and bitter, and Lauren could taste that she had had quite a bit of the sparkling wine Kyle bought. Nevertheless, Lauren kept at it, trying to fight the stream as it flowed into the puddle that was Lauren's mouth. Suddenly Lauren took a gulp at the wrong moment, and broke out into a coughing fit. Her head rocked back and forth against Bethany. This took Bethany by surprise and she cut off the stream before it could finish properly. She looked down to see her friend recovering, and yellow pee over the toilet seat and a little bit of the surrounding floor. But it wasn't bad, nothing that couldn't be cleaned up at the end. Lauren began to laugh at what she'd done, and Bethany joined in as well. After a moment of cackling, both girls fixed eyes with each other and smiled. Bethany turned around so that this time her front was facing the toilet and Lauren, which would make it easier for her to drink Bethany's piss. Bethany shuffled right up to place her soft vagina against Lauren's lips, and the stream resumed. Lauren was on the ball this time and swallowed quickly, with no overflow. Shortly after starting, the stream died down and cut out. Lauren gave Bethany's snatch another lick, this time with a bitter and salty taste, mixed with a tinge of alcohol.

"So, are you ready for part two?" Asked Bethany.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Lauren replied enthusiastically.

Bethany stepped away and turned around. She moved back to assume the position they had earlier, where her dark asshole was sitting on Lauren's nose. Bethany, however, didn't want the destination to be Lauren's nose, and so she shuffled forward to bring her asshole to rest on Lauren's wet and close lips. Lauren could feel Bethany pushing and pulling inside, and so she stuck out her tongue to get a taste of that beautiful young asshole. She could taste the stale taste of shit, and sweat despite Bethany coming out the shower ten minutes ago. Lauren continued to work her tongue in the crooks and crannies, savouring every last taste. Suddenly, Bethany's brown hole made a high-pitched whine, a bit like a balloon deflating, as the load approached the exit. Lauren now tried to push her tongue inside Bethany, instead of going over the surface. Bethany's ring was closed tight, but it loosened momentarily and Lauren was able to get some of her tongue inside. She poked around, feeling the soft walls of Bethany's rectum, as well as some small deposits of poop. Then Lauren's tongue glided over what she was looking for - she moved her tongue back to feel a soft but firm turd, moving along slowly. It tasted almost sweet, which could have been from all the sweeteners of today and the day before. Bethany was moaning in the background as Lauren explored Bethany's rectum with her tongue. After a minute of poking around, Lauren pulled out her tongue to let Bethany's turd come out. It took a moment but Lauren saw her hole open up and begin to widen as the turd approached. The ring didn't open up to a massive diameter but it was by no means a small poop. Lauren watched as the head of the firm, smooth log slid out of Bethany's poop chute. It took Lauren a moment to remember that she wanted this, so she opened her mouth to receive the turd in all its glory. Bethany kept pushing out her waste as it entered Lauren's mouth and settled at the back. It curled around inside and began to build up. Bethany was grunting as she pushed it out. She could also smell it in all its glory, as could Lauren. The turd began to eat softer and less firm as it came out. Lauren's mouth was almost full with the dark brown cable, and Bethany still had more to come. The poo had originally been firm, but now it was coming out all soft like ice cream. It had also changed colour from being very dark brown to being more greenish-brown. The original turd had been sweet and you could almost begin to describe it as tasty, but Lauren had experience with her own and knew that she was right when she though that the soft-served poop coming out now would not be sweet at all. At least she couldn't taste it with the earlier shit on her tongue. Lauren had not been swallowing any of the shit, instead letting it pile up in her mouth. Lauren switched her thoughts back to reality. She could see the poo beginning to thin as it came out, and soon enough Bethany cut it and the end curled over almost comically. Bethany stood up from her light squatting position, and the stretched over to touch her toes. As she did she let out a massive fart, which would have put her brother Jake, the ultimate farter, to shame. Bethany laughed as she got up and turned around to see Lauren. As she saw her, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Lauren could make out a muffled 'Oh my God'.

The pile of shit in Lauren's mouth was a few inches high above her mouth. Bethany's load stank, and it looked the part too. Many thoughts raced through Bethany's mind, some wondering how Lauren would want to be so depraved, and some thinking how it was actually pretty hot.

"My best friend, with a pile of _my_ stinking shit in her mouth..."

"Hold on... I know!" Bethany thought aloud.

She briskly walked out the bathroom, her asshole still shitty, and grabbed her mobile from the table. She went back and lined up a shot of Lauren with the mess in her mouth. Lauren looked slightly afraid, but Bethany attempted to reassure her with the promise that it's 'just for a memory'. Lauren was okay with that.

"And guess what, Lauren? I still have more to come!" Said Bethany with a smirk.

Lauren guessed that Bethany was just a natural dominator. Lauren didn't particularly mind where she was for either sex or fetish play, but it was evident that Bethany played her top role well. Lauren tried to give a smile, but it's difficult with your head back on a toilet seat and a pile of shit in your mouth. Bethany motioned for Lauren to lie down on the floor, and Lauren complied. Bethany came over and squatted over Lauren's face again, except this time Bethany pushed her ass down on top of Lauren's face. Bethany pushed down and rubbed her bum on Lauren's face, and after a minute of this she stopped and got up. She could feel the sticky coating of shit on her bum, and saw that Lauren now had a face streaked with Bethany's excrement. The previously tall pile of shit was now just a mouthful, with the rest of it either on Bethany's dirty ass or Lauren's face.

"Now... I think you should swallow it?" Bethany said uncertainly.

Lauren nodded and began to try to swallow the load. Bethany watched as the mess in Lauren's mouth moved about, before eventually being penetrated by a tongue, and then it was almost all gone. On Lauren's face was a look of disgust but Bethany knew she was loving it.

"Bethany, those turds were nastyyyyy!" She said with a smirk.

"I guess so... I do have a tendency to drink up a toilet!"

"I can see why."

"Now, I think I'll let the rest out on your tits."

Lauren just smiled in reply.

Bethany lowered her shit-covered bum a few inches above Lauren's chest. She grabbed her cheeks with both hands and spread them, which gave Lauren a wonderful view of the now shit stained chilli ring. It twitched, before opening slightly. A soft, green-ish poop, with the consistency of the ones from earlier, snaked down and came to rest on Lauren's right breast. It kept coming and laid itself down across her chest, before curling round and beginning to stack. The smell was as bad as before, and it was amazing. But Bethany did not have as much to go as she had before, and the poop was cut off after going over Lauren's tits and curling round. Bethany looked round to examine the damage, and again saw such a hot sight that she just _needed_ to take a picture. She picked up her phone from the counter that she'd placed it on and snapped a photo. She put it back and went back to Lauren. Bethany was new to scat, but seeing as Lauren had eaten an entire load from Bethany, Bethany at least should try it. Bethany bent down and picked a bit off from Lauren's chest. She lifted it up to her mouth and, still unsure, plopped it into her mouth. The taste was incredibly bitter and the texture was nasty. Bethany could see why Lauren had called them nasty. Lauren let out a giggle as she saw Bethany cringe. Bethany spat it out into the toilet.

"Yeugh. I can see why you said they were nasty."

"Yeah, I don't make them much so I haven't had much experience with that type," Said Lauren, "but mine are better. Trust me, you can see for yourself sometime soon if you want..."

"I think I'll leave this particular shit to you." Said Bethany with a smirk. She scooped up the poop and packed it into Lauren's mouth, almost a repeat of earlier. Lauren did her best to chow down on it, and worked through in a minute or two. Now all that was left were two, shit streaked girls.

"Lauren, clean my asshole!" Said Bethany as she hovered her dirty ass over Lauren's mouth. Lauren went full out, licking and licking to get rid of the mess that was on Bethany. The taste was not important now. Eventually Bethany must have had enough, because she got up and checked in the mirror, Lauren had done a good job, leaving just discoloured skin behind. Lauren also got up, and motioned for Bethany to come into the shower with her. They both showered until they smelt clean and looked normal, before going to bed with each other.

They had both had an experience that would shape their futures.


	2. Lauren

Lauren flopped onto her bed. She was shattered after a rigorous training exercise which involved trekking along a steep path with heavy packs on. She was sweaty and horny after being trapped in the sun, and then in a bus.

She took off her clothes swiftly, and left them on the floor. She had something to do. She walked into her nicely sized bathroom, with only her mobile phone in hand. She set it up looking at her and the floor, the stage for today's event. Lauren switched the phone to recording mode.

"Hey, I've got a gift for you..." She said, as she turned around to show her smooth, sexy ass.

Lauren spread her cheeks to show a dark asshole, which seemed to be bulging out just a bit. Suddenly she made a few grunting noises, and the head of a brown turd revealed itself. Lauren, still standing upright, cupped her hand under the poop chute as the firm but normal sized poop was pushed out into her hand and cut off by her sphincter. She turned around and brought the turd up to her face, first smelling it, then giving it a tentative lick. She looked directly at the camera and smiled.

"My shit tastes so good, I wish you were here to share it with me."

And with that, Lauren held the turd up straight, and closed let lips round the top. She was sucking the poop! She worked her mouth up and down the length of the turd, savouring its taste. Lauren kept sucking for about a minute, before biting a chunk off and chewing it. It tasted bitter, but it was manageable. Still looking at the camera, she brought the rest down to her boobs and smushed them against the soft skin. Lauren smeared her own shit across her breasts, enjoying the feel as it slid across her body. Eventually there was none left to spread, leaving Lauren with a mess all over her chest.

"I hope you liked that..." She said to the camera. She turned it off with her good, not-dirty hand and sent the video off to Rat, her boyfriend. They had known of each others' fetishes for a little bit and occasionally shared videos and the like. Rat would definitely like this one.

—

Bethany had shown the pictures of Lauren with a mouth full of shit to a few of both her and Lauren's friends. They were initially disgusted, then intrigued, then even willing to do what Bethany and Rat had suggested after working together to come up with something. Rat had spent some time discreetly building something in the woodwork classroom, while Bethany went around looking for ideal times and places, as well as getting as many people she knew as possible 'in' on the plan. Now that Bethany and Rat had done their tasks, all they needed to do was unveil it to Lauren.

Lauren opened her door to see Bethany standing there, wearing an excited yet nervous expression on her face. She evidently had beans to spill.

"So Lauren. Rat and I have been thinking and working on something. I think it's easier if I just show you."

"Um, okay."

"Follow me..." said Bethany as she set off down the corridor.

Bethany brought Lauren to a Janitor's cupboard that was relatively secluded round a corner from the central cafeteria. Lauren knew for a fact no one usually went round here, herself included. Bethany produced a key to open the cupboard. Lauren was very curious as to what would be inside, as Bethany couldn't be so excited about any old Janitor cupboard. Bethany turned the key slowly, and opened the door. It was dark inside, so Bethany flicked a light switch which, after a bit of flickering, illuminated the room with bright light from the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling. The room was almost entirely bare, spare for one object in the middle which Lauren recognised. It resembled a wooden box, except there was a small neck-sized arch on the bottom of one side, and a plastic toilet lid on the top. A smirk began to grow across Lauren's face as she turned towards Bethany.

"So this is for me then?"

"Well, you can go inside. I've got a bunch of others who will also be using it." Bethany replied with a wink.

"Wow, this is just... Well it's really something." Said Lauren.

The brief conversation was interrupted by the squeak of the door handle as it was turned by someone on the outside. Lauren was uneasy, but when Rat, her boyfriend, stepped in, she was relieved.

"Oh it's you, I thought you were staff or something!" Said Lauren, relieved.

"Yeah, just plain old me," Rat replied in his typical Aussie accent, "you like it?"

"Yeah, I think it'll make for some interesting things. Did you make it?"

"Yeah, all by myself." He said, somewhat proudly.

"I thought so. You always had a knack for building things. So, is this it?"

"Well, we'd planned to get some use out of it. I'll let Bethany explain the plan." Said Rat, shifting the focus to Bethany.

"Okay, so I've been thinking about it, and I've come up with something. If you come down here every breakfast, lunch and dinner from now, you'll have some visitors. What do you think?"

"Wow, this is all really thought-out, huh? I think it's a great idea!" Said Lauren enthusiastically.

"Great," began Rat, carrying on from Bethany, "so yeah, if you come down here every meal from now, we'll make sure it's all sorted and you get something."

"Oh, and one thing I forgot to add. We can see the whole thing as I added a small webcam inside. Might record some, too." Rat added. Lauren just smiled at that.

"Well it's really well-done, I'm impressed. I guess I'll see you down here at breakfast tomorrow."

And with that, the trio walked out of the room.


	3. Lauren and Rat

Tuesday - 7000

Lauren woke up at 7:00AM to the sound of her alarm bleeping in her face. With a moan, she stopped it and got up. After getting dressed and going trough her morning routine she she headed down to the cafeteria to eat her breakfast.

Instead of going to the food hall, she turned right and went down a nondescript corridor. She opened the door to a janitor's storeroom and flicked the light-switch, again bathing the room in a harsh white light. Lauren took a bit more time to look at the surroundings; most of the shelves were empty, but she saw a metal sink as well as a hose attached to the wall. There were also some rolls of toilet paper sitting on the lowest shelf. Aside from those items and the obvious self-made toilet in the middle, the room was bare. Lauren hadn't actually seen the inside of the toilet so she opened the lid and had a look. There was a huge plastic funnel acting as the bowl that reminded her of an aeroplane toilet, with a hole in the middle going directly down. The hole was an oval shape, giving enough space for her face to sit comfortably under it. She also noticed that the bowl was a bit shiny, and after running her finger up it she realised it was oil or some kind of lube, to make sure everything got to its destination. Lauren was very impressed with how thought-out and well-executed everything was.

Lauren stripped down to nothing and laid down on the floor. She put her head inside the device, lining her face up against the plastic bowl. The edges had been sanded down and were soft, further showing how well Rat had built it. She could also see the tiny camera positioned at the top of the bowl, with a few LEDs next to it to provide light. She could also feel a small drain near her head, but thankfully not under her head, which would have been uncomfortable.

Lauren had been lying on the floor naked for about ten minutes, when suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. She heard, but could not see the handle of the door turn and open. She had no way of knowing who it was until she saw Rat's familiar face peer over the top of the bowl. He was smiling.

"So, what do you think of my marvellous feat of engineering?" He said, still smiling.

"So far it's amazing," Lauren replied, "but I think we'll need to use it first."

"That, I can do."

Rat pulled down his trousers and boxers in one swift movement, then he sat down on the toilet. The LEDs next to the camera illuminated, giving a softer glow than the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling had. Lauren looked up at her boyfriend's bum, which had a thin layer of blonde hair. Rat was not that hairy. Lauren switched her attention to his penis, sitting surprisingly flaccid despite the arousing situation. Dark yellow pee began to flow from his penis, hitting the bowl and streaming down the funnel until it reached Lauren's face. Lauren had her mouth agape to catch as much as possible, but she still spluttered when the incredibly bitter morning pee streamed into her mouth. Fortunately, there wasn't too much to come from Rat's bladder and the stream stopped not long after it had started. Lauren looked at his dark pink asshole, surrounded by little blonde hairs, as it began to open up. It was no secret that Rat ate too much junk food, and this was evident when Lauren saw a thick, glistening and incredibly dark turd leave his poop chute. The turd had a hard, knobbly head that quickly transitioned into a dark, smooth mass. Rat was pushing out the turd slowly, and once it was about 20cm in length it was cut off by his sphincter. It fell diagonally, with the knobbly head landing on the small exposed part of Lauren's cheek, next to her mouth, and the rest of it to the side on the bowl. Lauren wiggled her head slightly, and the cobbled beginning of Rat's poop finally got into her mouth. Lauren bit down and began to chew, as the bitter flavour exploded in her mouth. Lauren knew, from her own experience, that it was poop like this that tastes the worst. All the fats, salt and sugar from the junk food combined into a nasty mess. Despite all this, Lauren _was_ the one being the toilet here, so she kept chewing away. She looked up momentarily to see a thinner turd with the same mushy consistency spurt out of Rat's asshole and onto the side of the bowl, where it began to slide down towards Lauren's mouth. Rat let out a few more of these creamy poops, with one actually landing on Lauren. The rest were sliding down the bowl, leaving skid marks. Lauren finished Rat's first and largest turd, and began chewing down the other messes which just combined into a dirty mess. Lauren was gagging as she chowed down on the disgusting shit, but mercifully she finished it relatively quickly. Rat stood up and looked back into the toilet to see the mess he'd made. Lauren was lying there with shit marks on her face and a full mouth, and the plastic funnel had nasty skid marks on one side. Lauren hadn't noticed it but saw now that Rat's cock was hard and erect. He stroked it a little. He went over and grabbed a roll of toilet paper, and after wiping his dirty asshole he dropped the toilet paper in the bowl where Lauren began to chew on _that_ as well.

"That's me done. I wonder if anyone else will come this morning." Rat said as he pulled up his trousers, hiding his boner as best as he could.

He shut the toilet lid, putting Lauren into near complete darkness as the LEDs had switched off, the only light coming through small gaps from the room lighting.

Rat walked over to the door.

"Hope you liked that, Lauren. See you later..." he said, his voice trailing off as he left the room.

Lauren waited for another ten minutes or so before deciding that breakfast was over and that no one else would be coming. She came out from under the toilet, washed her face in the sink, and went up to her room.

Thank goodness she was off lessons for the week.


	4. Lauren and Dana

Tuesday - 1300

After a morning of finishing homework and waiting in anticipation of the next person, Lauren yet again headed downstairs to the cupboard. Lunch had just started, so no one was around as Lauren went into the cupboard.

Lauren was familiar with the procedure by now, and after a wait the door opened and Dana came into view.

"Hey Lauren," She said with her strong Australian accent, "I heard you were doing this down here and I just /had/ to come and see for myself. Looks like you didn't disappoint!"

Lauren just looked back and smiled.

Dana pulled down her khaki combat trousers, and then the black panties she was wearing, to produce an asshole and a pussy that even Lauren envied. It was weird to think that James had seen these as well. She pulled her cheeks apart before letting them go and sighing. Dana sat down on the toilet, with the only light now coming from the LEDs inside the plastic bowl. Lauren looked up at Dana's smooth, hairless ass and vagina. So beautiful.

Dana let out another sigh as some pee began to dribble down from her urethra. Dana had kept herself well-hydrated, as the pee was mostly clear and tasted nowhere near as bitter as Rat's had. But Dana's bladder was a lot fuller than Rat's had been, and the stream kept coming for a good while. Lauren tried to keep up and mostly succeeded, although some occasionally spilled over her face. Finally, the flow cut out. There was, however, no dialogue from Dana. Just a wait until the next stage. Lauren waited for about a minute before she saw the twitch of Dana's asshole. Finally, she thought. Dana's asshole kept twitching for a few seconds, before a small, soft, light-brown snake was squeezed out at a moderate pace. There was no sound as it came out, and it was almost like soft-serve ice-cream, perhaps with a little bit more consistency to it. It approached further, and was cut short by Dana's sphincter pinching it off. It fell into Lauren's mouth, with the rest flopping over and round on Lauren's face. It was most definitely not a big poop, with an unremarkable diameter and a length of near 10 centimetres. Lauren didn't see any more twitching and began munching. It tasted like it looked, unremarkable. Not good but not bad. Just somewhere in between. The texture however was good, a consistent soft feel that wasn't gritty. Dana's asshole was still mostly clean and she didn't bother wiping as she stood up and pulled her panties and trousers back up. She walked out without another word. Lauren was a tad disappointed with the all-in-all unremarkable experience. Perhaps lunch wasn't worth it.


	5. Lauren and Bethany Dana

Tuesday - 1623

Lauren was sitting in her room watching YouTube when she heard Rat's familiar rap on the door. She opened it and let him in, after he gave her a kiss.

"Hey Lauren. So I was looking at how it went with Dana at lunch and I realised that that's not a great time for people to take big poops."

"Yeah, I agree."

"So what I'm suggesting is that perhaps you would be better off skipping the lunch sesh and just doing breakfast and dinner. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds sensible."

_

Tuesday - 1800

Lauren was waiting under the toilet when Bethany walked in. Lauren immediately knew who it was when she heard that familiar giggle, and let out an involuntary smile. But she knew that this was also not going to be super pleasant, as Bethany's bowels tended to produce some nasty things.

"Hey babes." Bethany said, as she stripped down to just her bra.

Bethany placed her plump ass on the toilet seat. Lauren saw her scrumptious behind, with more hair than it had had before. Lauren didn't have time to think about that for long though, as Bethany's stream of piss came out quick and strong. It was yellow and bitter, but not quite as bad as Rat's. Lauren drank the champagne of her best friend as it came, but it eventually became weaker and weaker and stopped altogether. Lauren was savouring the last of it when Bethany's asshole squirmed and let out a very loud fart. Lauren's eyes began to water. It was strong. She could hear Bethany's giggling in the background, before Bethany let rip another. Lauren's nose was being tortured, but it was good. Bethany's asshole twitched again, but this time it wasn't a fart. A deluge of creamy, green-ish diarrhoea instantly flooded Lauren's mouth. It was bitter, and absolutely disgusting. The texture was like mushy banana. Lauren had to close her eyes, and now all she could do was continue to swallow the mess and listen to the gurgle of Bethany's anus, occasionally with a wet fart in between. This deluge continued for twenty seconds or so, which was impressive for Bethany. By this point, Lauren's mouth had totally overflown and some of the mushy diarrhoea was flowing over Lauren's face and into the drain on the ground underneath her. But the flow of the hellish waste stopped suddenly, and after waiting a few seconds with it not coming back, Lauren assumed Bethany was done, and continued to work on consuming the shit that had been expelled from Bethany's bowels seconds earlier. It was amazing how Lauren didn't throw up. Soon enough, Lauren was able to open her eyes again, and saw Bethany returning with the toilet roll. She wiped her dirty asshole multiple times, scrunching up the paper and dropping it into the bowl. Bethany looked over to something that Lauren couldn't see.

"Ok, she's ready for you now!" Said Bethany.

Lauren was surprised to learn that there was someone else in the room. They just have come in as Bethany was assaulting Lauren with the disgusting river of diarrhoea. At least by now the taste was dying away.

As a familiar pair of cheeks appeared over the bowl, Lauren was also surprised to learn that the person was Dana, returning for the second time in one day.

"I think this load will be a bit bigger than the one I gave you at lunch!" Said Dana, her Aussie twang reverberating inside the bowl. Her cheeks were solidly placed on the toilet, and she began to pee.

It was watery, so it wasn't very bitter. Lauren just kept up to speed with the moderate flow, drinking it down just like a toilet should. At the same time, Dana's asshole opened up and the rounded head of a turd revealed itself. The flow of pee ceased, and Lauren now focused on Dana's (quite beautiful) asshole. The shit was a bit darker than it had been at lunch, but it came out as it had before; like ice cream. This time, however, it didn't stop coming out, with the long, soft, turd still coming out after reaching Lauren's mouth. It was the longest Lauren had ever seen, let alone eaten. Lauren bit down on the head of Dana's snake, the taste exploding in her mouth. It was probably the same taste as it had been at lunch, but after the gross diarrhoea from Bethany, Dana's shit tasted pretty good. The head of the turd had been round and a bit more solid than the rest of the turd, because now that she was chewing the rest of it as it came, it was softer, but still not mushy. There was no gritty texture, which was nice, and the gift that was Dana's arse just kept on giving. The poo was coming out at a slow pace, so Lauren was able to keep up as it kept on coming. This went on for a good thirty seconds before the previously uninterrupted poo halted, and broke off near the asshole. Dana let her sphincter cut off the last hanging bit, and looked at Lauren under her, in the toilet. She saw that last bit of her shit in Lauren's mouth as Lauren closed her mouth and began to chew. The stench was nasty, but that was mostly from Bethany, who hadn't bothered to clean the bowl and left little specks of her diarrhoea behind. Dana turned around suddenly and pushed hard, and Lauren saw another thick turd come out, and hit the side of the bowl before going through the hole and into her mouth. It was the same taste and texture as the others had been.

Dana grabbed the toilet roll that Bethany had left next to the toilet and wiped her ass, though there wasn't much mess to wipe off. She dropped it into the bowl and went to grab the hose. By the time Dana got back, Lauren had ingested the loo paper. Dana gave the bowl a rinse, cleaning off most of the nasty matter, before smiling at Lauren and leaving without another word.

Lauren laid there for a further five minutes or so, and when no one turned up during that time, got out of the toilet and went to clean off her face. It was dirty and smelt like shit, to no ones surprise, but at least she was able to clean off all the visual indicators. She left the room, exiting into the fresh smelling corridor. She decided that the shower she was going to take would last hours.


End file.
